


system

by rmaowl



Series: january [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Fluff, Heteronormativity, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Natasha Romanov, Multi, Nat ships it, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nicknames, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Sarcasm, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Wolves, homoflexible steve rogers, natasha and her relentless teasing, this is so strange to tag, what even is this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmaowl/pseuds/rmaowl
Summary: The Black Widow: taking her fantasies out on Captain America since 1984.





	system

"So, not Sharon, huh?" Natasha huffs out a playful, faux-disappointed sigh. "What about Angela, then? Cute coffee shop girl, mismatched brown hair? Has these _adorable_ little kissable lips—"

"No offense, Nat, but I'm starting to think you're the one interested in the dames," Steve says drily. Natasha's learned to control her facial expressions, so there's no outward reaction. There's no subtle shift in the atmosphere. She begins laying the sarcasm on thick.

"Damn," she says, "you caught me. The Black Widow: taking her fantasies out on Captain America since 1984."

A surprised laugh breaks past Steve's lips, and that's the end of it, despite her valiant attempts at persistence.

"What about Lillian? Sweetest blonde you ever did see, pixie cut, has two cats and wants at least seven in the future—"

* * *

You hand a guy a file and suddenly he's moping around the Tower for days. Yeah, it was a bit of a heavy read, so what?

Nat doesn't bite her lower lip or tap her brilliant red fingernails against the kitchen counter, because she's been trained out of those habits, but she does recognize that her current nonchalant thinking is an issue. Steve's seriously hurting right now, and she's sitting here doing what? Making fun of him?

It's an issue. Even Natasha's vivacious teasing hadn't managed to coax a fondly exasperated half smile out of him, earlier on in the day. Not even a word, no dismissal, no "I'm not in the mood" or "can we do this later?" Just silence in response to "Vivian, long spring green hair, various piercings, considering tats..."

She heaves a sigh.

She might have to recruit some help on this one. Surely their other teammates have noticed it too.

* * *

He doesn't cheer up, despite all the efforts made. He only grows more determined, filled to the brim with righteous guilt.

"I have to find him, Nat," he says to her, one night. "I have to."

Begrudgingly, she agrees. She gives a stiff nod and promptly pulls up all the information she'd compiled on the Winter Soldier and his recent whereabouts (because _of course_ she'd known that this would happen).

It's researching time.

* * *

When they find him, Winter Soldier doesn't fit quite right, but neither does Bucky. There's an untamed wolfishness to him, snow scattered in his hair, atop his thick coat, fake fur lining the hood. His teeth are bared, sharp canines displayed neatly.

"I could kill either of you in fifty-six thousand and thirty-five ways right now," he says. It's a thought spoken aloud, not a direct threat. He leers from within the shadows, his dull eyes glinting. The tree branches above sway. The snow continues falling. "For _both_ of you, it's four thousand, two hundred ninety-seven, give or take. No witnesses."

Steve's heart shatters.

* * *

For now, Tony has to get creative.

Jamie, a soft and gentle nickname for James (for when he appears more sane). Winn, a shorter, cuter version of Winter (for when he's feeling particularly inclined towards violence). Arctic Wolf, purely for the state that they'd found him in (to be applied whenever the hell Tony feels like it).

For now, "Bucky" and "Winter Soldier" are off limits.

There's an unrelenting ache in Steve's chest.

* * *

"Tell me what you saw, for her sake!" Winn snaps, his flinty blue eyes slanted dangerously. "If she hurt you..." He trails off, intentions made clear. His teeth click together as he snaps his mouth shut.

"No!" Steve is quick to exclaim. "No, she... I was the one who got all _mopey,_ anyway."

"Bullshit," Winn counters. His nose is scrunched up in a snarl, and it's supposed to be threatening, but he just appears more wolflike than ever (perhaps Jamie's a bit more like a puppy).

"I saw everything," Steve says, after a pause. He sounds broken. "Your whole file. What they did to you."

"HYDRA," Winn says firmly. "S.H.I.E.L.D." _Accept it for what it is._

"HYDRA," Steve repeats in an acquiescent mutter. "S.H.I.E.L.D."

Winn nods and places a hand over Steve's, clutching it gently. "It's okay."

Steve huffs. "It's going to be."

"No," Winn grumbles. "Wrong. It _is_ okay. Asshole."

Winn's choppy, violent way of caring is... endearing.

Steve melts a little.

* * *

Natasha returns to her antics easily. "Chloe, smattering of freckles, good at giving hugs. Thoughts?"

Jamie snorts, curled up safely in one of the couch's corners.

"What is it, peanut gallery?" Tony calls. The lack of gentility in the way he handles them is commendable: neither Jamie nor Winn want to be treated like broken glass. They receive a front row seat to Tony's brashness, his jocular torment, just like everyone else. It helps.

"Nothing," Jamie drawls in a way that implies that it definitely isn't nothing and that the next words out of his mouth are definitely going to be their answer. "It's just that Stevie's never been much interested in dames. He had Peggy, but that was his one, y'know? It was a... rare occasion."

Abruptly, Steve's face goes bright red. "Jerk. It ever occur to you that I don't want that out there?"

"Punk," Jamie teases, leaning in close so he can see all the swirling colors in Steve's eyes. He stretches languidly and curls up against Steve's shoulder. Neither of them are truly upset with the other, and they religiously retain their closeness.

 _Oh,_ Natasha thinks. _That's interesting. Explains a lot._

She's supposed to be the observant one, and yet she never considered this as a possibility. How painfully heteronormative of her.

She doesn't suggest anyone else to Steve after that, but she starts doing other things.

* * *

"Team Steve up with Winn," Natasha suggests. "Winn's a menace who won't think twice when in the moment. Steve's strong but soft. Self-sacrificial. They've got chemistry. It'll work out."

Fury glances at her for a second longer than usual, which is about the closest he'll get to an eye roll regarding her.

She sends him a brief smirk.

"Steve goes with Winn," Fury barks out.

Something within her is satisfied.

* * *

They’re always touching each other in some way. Jamie trails behind Steve like a lost puppy. In contrast, Winn protectively positions himself in front of Steve. Steve interacts well with both of them. He’s able to adapt to their swift switches. He can quell their fears with adroitness. They trust him wholeheartedly; in turn, so does Steve. When Jamie decides to take up baking, Steve is beside him with gentle advice and tales from the oh-so distant past. When Winn admits a longing to train with the Avengers, Steve guides him through the healthiest and most constructive ways to do it.

They work together, systematic, intelligent.

Natasha watches with interest, feeling a bit of pride.

They’ve done so well. They fit together perfectly. They’re healing.

She suppresses a smile.

* * *

Jamie favors natural things, soft things, while Winn is much the opposite. He totes manmade weapons around whenever possible. Jamie is connected to emotions and touch; Winn is frosty and analytical.

You can’t sum up a person in their entirety with just a few words.

Jamie gets protective, snapping and snarling and biting. Winn’s cried more than once, often over tiny things that plague him, frustrating him to no end. Jamie gets bitter, oozing sarcasm and scorn. Winn admits to the relentless tiredness he feels at the end of the day, wanting nothing more than to sink into silken sheets.

It happens.

Life goes on.

Jamie, Winn, and Steve gravitate towards each other, and Natasha is lucky enough to be allowed to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> three noun prompt: courage, cap, woman  
> dialogue prompt: “tell me what you saw, for her sake!”


End file.
